The Sounds of Yesterday
by JouChan13
Summary: Kenshin's life changes in the blink of an eye, as when he wakes up, realizes 4yrs have passed. Continuation of Echoes . . . Set four years after the hitokiri reemerged. OCC warning for deviation from canon
1. Chapter 1

**The Sounds of Yesterday**

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Continuation of _Echoes _. . .

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

(Set four years after the hitokiri's re-emergence.)

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

OOC Warning . Please be warned.

OOC Warning.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Disclaimer, same as always, Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only and can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments you may contact me through this website or my own.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

-----

From childhood's hour I have not been

As others were - I have not seen

As others saw - I could not bring

My passions from a common spring -

From the same source I have not taken

My sorrow - I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone -

And all I loved - I loved alone -

Then - in my childhood - in the dawn

Of a most stormy life - was drawn

From every depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still -

From the torrent, or the fountain -

From the red cliff of the mountain -

From the sun that 'round me rolled

In its autumn tint of gold -

From the lightning in the sky

As it passed me flying by -

From the thunder, and the storm -

And the cloud that took the form

When the rest of Heaven was blue

Of a demon in my view.

"Alone," by Edgar Allen Poe

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Part I: Phantoms & Reality

ּ

ּ

ּ

Chapter One 

ּ

ּ

Light and warmth, filtered through the blackness, slowly, coaxing him awake. Until finally sleep slinked away and his eyes fluttered open. Once, twice, the warmth and contentment he'd found in sleep seemed reluctant to let him go, grasping gently at his gi, as it coaxed him back to . . .

His gi?

Kenshin's eyes flew open. Instinctively jerking to what had pulled him. As his gaze dropped to his left, his breathed hitched somewhere in his chest, startled beyond thought, when he found he had a companion. Safely tucked away against him, as Kenshin closed his eyes hoping it was just a dream lingering in the daylight. But when his eyes opened once more Kenshin began to panic, from his angle, all he could really see was dark hair and pale skin, but then that's all he needed. There was only one woman whom he'd ever . . . he couldn't even say it. But he did begin to panic. Because he feared getting caught, he moved too abruptly; as his companion began to stir, shifting against him in a way that made him want to close his eyes and _think _other thoughts . . .

"Anata," she sighed as his eyes drew open wide, touched and disturbed by the endearment her soft voice made the word. Kenshin admitted, he had absolutely no idea how he'd gotten to her room. Though worried him, really, really worried him was not the sudden lack of memory but the way in which she addressed him.

"Kaoru-dono," he hazard, distress filling him twice over as she began to rise, dark blue eyes capturing his gaze as she raised her head. Small smile blossoming across her face as he tried and failed to describe the effect . . . He couldn't quite articulate but he did know what she might provoke if he dwelled on it a little too long. Because it felt strong, he tried to back away. But to his dismay, as Kaoru began to frown, she also sat up as well.

As thin white cotton sheets drifted down between them, his eyes, despite his body's protest remained fixed upon her face. Because even he knew, if he ever saw her, temptation would be too much to ignore . . .

No matter _what_ the situation suggested though, he couldn't trust it to be the case. For one, he was still dressed and while she was fully undressed, and had gone so far as to address him as anata, he couldn't have . . . _done_ anything. He was still fully dressed, he reasoned, so he just couldn't have. He couldn't have . . .

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" She whispered, as she began to lean forward, Kenshin quickly stood. Turning his back to her before clearing his throat, blushing down to the roots of his hair as Kaoru sighed behind him.

"Kaoru-dono, please . . . Don't be angry," he began. "Sessha didn't mean to . . ."

"Sessha?" She cut off, her angry tone of voice almost forcing him to turn as he felt her anger spike. Confusion seeped along his mind, as his eyes closed, hands fisting tightly at his sides, he just couldn't understand what was wrong with him.

As Kaoru stood, donning on a nearby robe, she secured tightly around her waist, Kenshin remain perplexed. Aware of her stepping over the futon, as she came over to where he stood, anger fading to something like worry as he stiffen at her touch.

"Anata," she whispered, walking around to stand in front of him, as confusion suffused the air.

A puzzled look inching across her features, as she came ever closer to his face, close enough to touch it seemed as he halted her hand mid motion. Eyes opening in time to see a look of shock come across her face, as she backed away, seemingly hurt by the expression fleeting across his face.

"Kenshin . . . You're the rurouni," she whispered, beginning to cry softly as Kenshin could but frown, murmuring, "Yes," bemusedly, as he watched her back away. Worried by the half wail escaping her as he moved to catch her as she fell.

Sobbing against his chest as she tried to push him off, fighting against his hold which suddenly turned reluctant to let her go. And rather then release her, as she might have hoped, he pulled her even closer, baring her furious cry and struggle until all she could do was sob, crying louder against him as she finally buried her face in his chest.

Weeping heart-wrenching sobs, he knew, he was responsible for. But as to how, is what he'd yet to figure out. Though he couldn't imagine ever doing anything so bad, as to warrant this many tears. He just would never hurt her like that . . .

"Kaoru-dono?" He murmured, as she suddenly broke away from him, carefully hiding her face beneath her bangs. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Unable to help the way her voice wavered, as she tried to make the tears stop. Moving far enough away from, until she could rest against a wall.

"Sessha—"

She halted him, effectively cutting his excuses down short as she raised her hand, bidding he be quite as she struggled to take a breath.

"Oi!"

As Kenshin turned . . .

"Jou-chan—"

Interrupted them, giving her enough time to flee as Kenshin shook his head, allowing her a moment before he had to follow.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

"Where are you?" Kaoru heard, as she ran into the kitchen, wiping at her eyes and nose with the edges of a sleeve, as Sano skulked around some pots and pans . . .

He turned around. "I thought you'd never get up," he exclaimed. "Those little monsters . . ." He trailed off, coming to a standstill it appeared as he noticed the expression on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Did Kenshin not come home?"

_No_, she thought, as she turned away from him, beginning to pour some water into a pot for stew . . . she shrugged her shoulders. "He's - He's just Kenshin again," she whispered, half glancing at Sano who's expression turned to one of frowning.

"What do you mean he's _just_ Kenshin?"

"Sano." The ex-gangster turned, glancing at the caller with a smile on his face. "Yo, Kenshin," he greeted back, drawing closer to his friend as he heard him say, "Sessha needs . . ." something or other . . . Sano didn't quite seem to hear, as his expression turned understanding. "Che!" he exclaimed, cutting Kenshin off as he suddenly understood what Kaoru had meant. "Oh, Jou-chan," he lamented, drawing towards her, in a silent offer of comfort only to be stopped suddenly a firm hand.

"What's going on here?" Kenshin asked, as Sano's attention fell on a helpless Kaoru. "You haven't told him?" He guessed, watching her as she shook her head.

"Not yet—" Her movements paused. "I can't," her shoulders sagged. "I can't even get myself to speak to him," she murmured, running out of the room as she began to cry anew. Leaving a confused rurouni to stare at a saddened ex-gangster.

As Sano sighed, looking at the half prepared stew she'd been preparing, he inwardly cursed at the fucked up situation. "Come on," he told Kenshin. "Let's go back to your room, I'll explain what happened."

"You can tell sessha here, Sano."

"No I _can't_," Sano snapped, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he looked around him. "Look," he began, "Jou-chan won't come in unless you're out of the room all right. We have to go."

"Sano?"

"Come on," he turned, leading the rurouni back to his room as he begrudgingly followed.

Halting mid motion as Sano stepped into Kaoru's room. "Sessha can't—" he began as he was unceremoniously pushed into the room.

"Yeah, you can," Sano snapped. "Now sit." He ordered, sliding the shoji closed before turning around, silently gazing at his friend before smiling like the cat that ate the cream, unceremoniously flopping down next to him as Kenshin began to frown.

"So . . . What's the last thing you remember?" Sano asked.

As Kenshin continued to look confused, something like hesitation crossed his face, "Drinking," he murmured, as if he needed to explain no further.

"Alone?"

"Aa," he replied, unnerved by the insinuations his tone had carried.

Still, Sano just smiled, foolishly rubbing at the back of his neck as he said, "Sorry man." Before pausing, "But why were you drinking?"

Looking like he'd been somehow provoked, Kenshin's eyes began to narrow. "Enishi . . ." He murmured, fisting his hands as he tried to remain calm "It was almost a year ago he came . . ." He trailed off, as Sano leaned forward.

"No way," he whispered, looking stunned as Kenshin frowned.

"What?"

"_Man_," Sano murmured, looking strangely over at Kenshin before biting the inside of his cheek, wondering how to star or how to tell him when—

"Sano!"

The ex-gangster smiled. "That," he said, "Was almost four years ago . . . before I left," he murmured, deeply amused as Kenshin's face drained of color and for a brief, heart stopping moment, looked like he swayed just a little.

"Four years ago?"

"Almost," Sano nodded. "Maybe closer to five, if you think about it."

"Five?"

"Hmm, hmm."

"Five," he echoed, as if that were all he could think of . . . until a new thought dawned. "Kao- Kaoru-dono . . ." he stuttered, tripping over his words as Sano began to smile. "She - she called sessha anata."

"Well," Sano started and then stopped. "I think perhaps I should tell you what happened that night and just work my way through it. Though I still think Jou-chan should be the one to tell about that night. She knows better than I do."

"Sano."

"Yeah, yeah, don't rush me all right. Let's see," he paused gathering his thoughts as he tried to remember exactly what they'd told him.

"Well . . . as far as I know, some hitokiri waiting for you on a roof top, swooped down and nearly killed you. Jou-chan says it was too much like before but we don't know what she means by that . . . Anyhow, she said that from one moment to the next you were gone, leaving Battousai behind . . . in your place." Sano murmured, watching Kenshin as he paled, then colored.

"What do you mean?" He asked, unable to hide the first sparks of anger from showing on his face.

Surprising Sano, who couldn't understand where the anger had come from. As he sighed, reluctant to go any further now, he looked at the floor, deciding he better choose his words a bit more carefully now unless he really wanted to piss him off. Still—"I mean what I said. After you . . . shifted . . . or what ever you want to call it. You came back home with Kaoru."

"She calls sessha anata?"

"What?"

"Why does she call sessha anata?"

"Oh that—" Sano drawled, trying very hard not to smile. "Well you two kind of got together." He explained as certain memories popped into his head, he did begin to smile. "As I recall," he told him, "It was a bit strange at first. For one, you never smiled in public after that and two, you always hovered when anyone came close to Jou-chan." He chuckled, remembering Kenshin's expression when he'd come home. "Kenji came almost nine months after that."

"Kenji?"

_ Fuck_, he thought, sobering up quickly. "Kenshin—" she'd said to tell him but this, this was something she should have told him herself. "Look man," he began, feeling a bit awkward talking to him so openly when he hadn't in Kami knows how long.

"You and Jou-chan—you got hitched some years ago and with the way you are," he smiled a bit. "Well, you got three kids."

Sano didn't think it was gonna be funny but Kenshin's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water before he fainted and even then, he tried not to laugh too loud.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

"I was afraid this would happen."

"Jou-chan, you need to calm down."

"Calm down . . How can I calm down," she snapped. "I knew this would happen. One day . . . the rurouni was bound to return. I told him. But nooo . . . He just wouldn't listen."

"Kaoru . . ."

"NO. Sano _he promised_," she whispered. "He promised me Sano. He said he'd ensure that part of him never came back. But look at him." Kaoru cried. "_He's the rurouni **again **Sano_. What am I supposed to do with a rurouni . . . who doesn't remember he has a wife?" Her voice wavered, "What am I supposed to do with a man who doesn't even know his children."

Sano sighed and patted her back, not surprised to find the aforementioned rurouni standing at the door.

"You need to go talk to him."

"_No_," she screeched. "He'll look at me like he used to and call me Kaoru-dono . . . And I can't—I don't think I could stand that." She murmured, leaning into his shoulders as her tears began anew.

When Sano glanced at the door again, concerned over how Kenshin might have interpreted that, he found him gone. As he patted her back, trying to get her to calm down enough to talk to him again, he hoped the rurouni would find it in himself to understand her sudden distress rather than be afflicted by mere words . . . No mater how hurtful they might have been.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

They cut him, worse than he ever imagined her rejection ever could. Her words and obvious displeasure at the mere sight of him, were like a physical blow. That she would _prefer_ the other, _over him_—was just unfathomable. Didn't he do everything for her? Hmm.

Wasn't he the one that cooked and cleaned, and comforted and protected her? Hmm. Wasn't he the one, _her heart_ had been so set on, he thought, fisting his hands at his sides as the wind grew warm with a burst of ki, whirling leaves, dust and small rocks around the vast expanse of the yard.

He was so angry.

And seemingly becoming ever more so, with the passing of every second. Rurouni or not, he'd never been stupid and her feelings for him—though ignored, had always been acknowledged. So if anyone had a right to claim her, it should have been _him_—not Battousai, that part of him of him had never been anything more than a hindrance, he tainted everything he touched. _How_ could she prefer him? _How_, he thought, eyes darkening suddenly on the possibilities as his face fell blank.

A nasty inkling making itself known seconds before he turned on his heel and strode inside, surprising Sano with his arms around Kaoru, too tightly for his liking.

"Sano," he snapped, unable to hide the cold warning his tone bared; at the sight, his jealousy didn't allow him to reason.

It was too much like guilt on his face, Kenshin thought, the way he sprang away from her.

"Kaoru-dono."

She winced only slightly, the lower tempo of his voice and seriousness of expression, helping smooth over her feelings of the much hated nickname.

It made him want to apologize, to return to the rurouni mask and let her be, hoping at some point everything just worked out.

Only he couldn't do that now, this wasn't something he could reason away. All he was to her now was a stranger in a familiar body. A stranger with her husband's face and none of the expressions or words to soothe her the way she would have liked, he thought, watching Kaoru's hopeful expression with something like sadness. It pained him that he knew why.

"A word," he said to her before he turned and left, knowing she would follow him. And like clockwork, her little feet sped behind him, following him into her room and where he sat.

"Close the door," he told her, watching distractedly as she did as told before kneeling in front of him, eyes strangely bright.

He ignored, if for a moment holding on to his anger to give him strength. Locking away his feeling so nothing could be read off his face. "Tell me," he said, purposely keeping his voice even so that she didn't become upset. "Tell me what happened that day."

As Kaoru shifted uneasily, gaze purposely turned away, "I didn't—I didn't mean to," she began when the door suddenly snapped open, scarring her half to death as she turned around.

"Okaa_san_, Kyoshiro stole my . . . " his voice trailed off, slightly hiding behind his mother as he noticed Kenshin for the first time. "I didn't know Tousan was home," he whispered, stealing a glance at him as Kaoru wrapped him in her arms.

And yes, he was stunned but he also couldn't help but smile. As suddenly moist eyes, grew soft on the pair of them, he pointed at the child, capturing Kaoru's attention when it seemed she'd forgotten him.

"Takeshi," she prompted, giving the boy a gentle push. "Give tousan a hug and then go and eat your breakfast." She commanded, as the boy stumbled over his feet, a sheepish look coming across familiar features, he smiled, leaning forward quickly as he bade him hello. Before springing back with ungodly speed, as he raced out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs, "You're going to get it now, Kenji. Otousan's home."

Kaoru smiled before deeply sighing, quietly getting up and sliding the shoji closed before pausing. "You wouldn't leave me now, would you Kenshin?"

Turning her gaze at him as he turned away. "We have a family," she stressed. "They need their father."

"And you, Kaoru-dono. What you need?" He asked, watching her wince at the much hated nickname before a little shrug of shoulders and a teary smile, gave prelude to her answer.

"I'm just happy that you're home," she murmured, putting on a brave face as he shook his head.

"You're a liar Kaoru-dono. Sessha can always tell when you lie." He told her, watching her as the small pretense slipped off her face.

"Look," she turned back to say. "I may not be so happy to see your rurouni personality but you're still my husband and _you_, she emphasized. "Are still the father of my children. Children, which by the way, you love very much. So you will excuse me if after so many years of not seeing you. I've forgotten how to properly address you." She angrily chucked, swaying by her previous spot as he merely blinked at her, wondering what'd happened to his Kaoru-dono, when she growled and he was infinitely surprised to realize she could make him return the gesture.

Provoked on some level, she could understand, as her face suffused with color. He grew angry once again. "Tell me," he forced, "What happened to the hitokiri that attacked me."

"Kenshin," she gasped. "Do you remember? Do you remember what happened?"

"No, Sano told me. Kaoru-dono please . . . Sessha promises not to leave but you have to tell me." He urged.

"Kenshin if I tell you—tell you the truth, you have to mean it. You can't leave . . . but, you have to promise."

_ Kaoru_, he thought, as his eyes began to narrow . . . "Aa," he promised, watching her as she sank to her knees, a sigh of relief escaping her as she sat down. A little frown crumpling her face as she tried to recall the events . . . he could not.

ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Just . . . bare with me, ok. Prologues always suck. And I expect this does to but you need the opening before we backtrack.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, same as always, Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only and can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments you may contact me through this website or my own.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Part I: Phantoms & Reality

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

/ August 9th (1879), The first year after Enishi's Jinchuu (_And approximately four years ago . . . _) /

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Chapter Two 

ּ

ּ

ּ

Kaoru started, coming awake in a drowsy second as she tried to shake the remnants of her drug-induced slumber. Remembering all afternoon as well as Dr. Genzai's words, echoing now like a distant warning she used to fuel her movements.

He had left, she knew, without looking or trying, she knew. He had been so damn smart, she thought, rolling to her feet with only a bit of grimace as her bruised back protested the movement.

Finding the closest, robe, yukata whatever the hell it was, she couldn't see and putting it on. Snatching up whatever obi she'd left laying around and running out with it; beginning to tie it at the front door, where she switched sandals. Impatiently kicking some of the others out of her way as she raced to the gate, opening it with one hand as she tried to knot the obi one handed before using both and then opening the door.

Blindly running out in what might be the likeliest way, figuring there were only so many places he would have gone before she headed towards the river at top speed as she wondered how long she'd been asleep. Once again surprised and angered at his ingenious. He'd had to knock out the whole household, of course, but he'd done what he'd meant to do. He'd gotten her out of the way so he could leave unhindered. Good-for-nothing-baka rurouni, _oh _how she was going to _scream_ when she found him she thought, coming to a stop at the desolate stump by the river with Kenshin, nowhere near in sight.

_I _am _going _to kill _you_, she thought, looking around for a second before she figured Tae's or the police station were the only other two places he would have gone . . . Besides Yokohama that is, but she wasn't going to start stressing about that until both of her other places turned up empty.

Which they better not, she thought, running at top speed as worry began to get the better of her. Wondering where in the hell, he could have gone, at a time like this. What business could he possibly have at this hour, she fumed, tripping suddenly over a loose rock and landing messily on her face.

_Great_, she thought, carefully getting up from her tumble and blowing on her smarting hands before touching a gash beneath her chin. _That's just great_, she thought, looking around for her stupid sandal before spotting it a few feet back.

Oh, but he's going to pay for this, she thought, beginning her jog into town a little slower as she maneuvered through some dim spots, disappointed soon enough when Tae's came up rurouni free.

Wondering once again, where, could he have gone—when it occurred to her, that maybe, if Kenshin had missed him enough . . . Maybe, he might have gone to Sano's house. It was unlikely but likelier than the police station, she thought, heading in that direction despite knowing it was in the rougher part of town.

Convinced that Kenshin _had **no **need _to be at the police station. Why would he, she asked herself, he'd caught the men who'd almost . . . who'd hit her, she hedged, still refusing to look back on her attack with any kind of real clarity.

He has to be there she told herself, he has to. He wouldn't have left again, he couldn't have, she repeated, over and over again like a mantra; willing that to be the case as she let out a shuddering breath, weaving through narrower streets as the watchman's bell rang in the distance, eyes going wide as up ahead, a shadowed figure swooped from the roof tops and down on Kenshin.

Slivers of mental, clashing bright . . . as it began to rain and pour, flashes of lightened split the sky, the roar of thunder breaking her out of her thoughts as she began to run. Calling for Kenshin who was still too far to hear . . . But as he moved, evading his assailant's blade with ease, the unknown man pulled back his hand, tugging back a chain, she had not seen connected his blades.

Trapping Kenshin, she realized as he jumped away from his blade, pulling the chain with him as Kaoru screamed for him to stop, still some distance away but not completely unheard . . .

As they turned to look at her, faces pale and marred by the wash of rain, Kaoru caught her breath, numb as she realized, this was just as he'd described . . . So much like before he would confuse Kenshin, she thought, beginning to move again when something glinted through the air, the whispers of an object coming to her too late. As the hilted end of the blade hit her on the side of the head, Kaoru felt pain like shock, reverberate along her skull; knocking her down to the ground, with a sickening thud. And for a heart-stopping minute loosing touch of her sight, as water pelted down on her . . .

She could hear the distant clinging of metal, the swoosh of a blade and cutting through iron, as she blinked trying to get her vision to fully focus, the image of Kenshin began to clear—

watching him as he allowed himself to get caught; breath seeming to catch as the chain around him tightened. His sakabatou switching hands as the other hitokiri jumped off the rooftop blade up high and with the intent to kill . . . when Kenshin's blade cut through the air, as she sat up awash in a sudden rain of blood as he fell to his knees. Breath ragged and course, as blood from a wound on the side of head ran along his throat. He slowly began to come to as he realized . . . She had seen him . . .

And she knew. If she didn't sooth him, if she didn't try to reason why he'd had to this, he'd loose himself completely.

As he began to rise, unbidden tears brimmed her eyes. "You can't leave me," she told him. "I know who you are." _I know and I_ should care _but _I don't, she thought, as his blade clattered to the ground deep golden like eyes began to narrow.

"Kaoru . . ."

He had killed. He had killed. He had killed. _He had killed_, her mind screamed, as he shook his head, Kaoru moved forward. "Please," _it wasn't your fault_, she almost said, as she watched him, slowly shake his head, eyes narrowing like he seemed to be trying to focus, Kaoru moved to hug him, embracing him as he lost his footing.

"Something . . ." he murmured. "Something in my drink." He trailed off, eyes closing beneath his bangs as the rain around them, refused to stop.

And what could Kaoru do but cling to him and cry, unable to help the trembling along her limbs, as the rest of her grew numb.

It was dark and cold, and they were so very alone she thought as she shielded his face from the pelting rain. Tears lost to the dizzying spell, she tried to hold at bay—as a shadow emerged from not too far off.

"Kamiya-san . . ."

"Chief Uramura," she exclaimed, holding Kenshin close to her breast he as ran to her.

"What happened?"

"Someone tried to kill Kenshin," she murmured, watching as two more men followed him close behind.

"Fugita-sama sent me to fetch him," he told her. "He must have known this would happen, he must have tried to warn him," he told her, eyes going wide as he noticed the other hitokiri some feet away.

"It was self-defense," she exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm until he looked at her. "Kenshin would never hurt anybody. You know that. Saitou can clear this up," she insisted. "He can testify."

"It's all right Kamiya-san. I know." He soothed, motioning for one of the other officers to come close. "You need to help me carry him home." He commanded. "Seki . . ." he glanced back to say, "You need to wait here till we come back—we'll get Himura-dono's statement when he wakes up," he told her, helping her stand as the other officer took Kenshin from her.

"Please be careful," she called as the other officer carried him away—Uramura tugged on her arm, putting her off balance as the world around her began to spin.

"Kamiya-san, are you all right?" he asked.

ּ

/ _As she succumbed to the ever present ache just behind her eyes . . . _/

ּ

"Kamiya-san! Kamiya-san!"

ּ

/ _The _world _faded from her sight. _/

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

It was hours before she calmed and even then, she suffered in sleep. Tossing and turning, as she seemed unable to find peace, clutching at the sheets so tightly, he wondered what she dreamt. And if at all, had anything to do with him—when she whimpered, he leaned forward to soothed her, laying his hand over her forehead as he slowly caressed her face, skimming ever briefly over the fleshy pout of her mouth as she silently sighed turning into the warmth he withdrew when she turned further into his hand.

He didn't want things to go as they once had. And _that _was reason enough to ignore her but . . . She'd seemed so content, as he'd touched her, so soft and warm . . . He shook his head, knowing he should at least make the effort and ignore this . . . Before it got out of hand.

"Kenshin . . ." / _She dreamt._ /

The soft almost wistful sound of her voice, setting of a kind of blankness over his features, as he refused to acknowledged what _his heart_ had concluded from that one breath. Aware that even as he lingered over her sighs; he would have to decide how things remained between them.

The only problem, aside from his lingering doubts on the subdued rurouni personality, revolved around the oddity of his fragmented thoughts . . . Of memories, which since he'd woke up, had realized, were blurred over a lot of parts, most of them to do with the last few months. Nevertheless, either way, he was as he had always been. And _that _he remembered had cost him dearly, too much in fact for him to risk _ever _loosing her in the same way—not if he could keep her from meeting the same fate.

"Kenshin . . ."

He watched her, shifting ever closer in sleep as he shook his head, decidedly moving back before standing up and quietly leaving the room. Aware that while the rurouni had been drowned beneath his fear and guilt, all he harbored was a great regret for what'd happened. Still, it was this, most likely, which would forever keep them apart. No matter how wished otherwise—

Kenshin paused. Coming to a halt at the edge of the room as an unknown ki approached him. Weaving through the house with a familiarity, he-himself could not yet display, as he wondered who else might have woken from their drugged induced slumber, he began to tread the hall, silent as a shadow as the figure stepped into a bit of light cast from the outside.

"_Oi! _Isn't anybody home—" Sano murmured, as he paused to look around at the abandoned meals and cups, left previously by the others.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked; voice deceptively low as he sensed movement from another room.

"_Che!_" He yelped, turning a startled look on Kenshin as he paused some distance away. "Fuck," he breathed, running a slightly trembling hand trough his hair before pointing out— "I've told to you not to do that, _fuck_." He swore, sighing deeply before trying to squint through the darkness. "What's up with you man? When did you get all silent on me?" He asked, covering his previous fright with a bit of aggression. "Where the fuck is everybody at?"

"Keep your voice down."

"Or what? Come on Kenshin, what the hell happened? Where's Jou-chan?"

And it was hard, he found, for pale eyes not to narrow then—"She's sleeping,"

"Oh?" The first stirring of amusement and Kenshin's hand unconsciously drew to the hilt of his blade, making the ex-gangster chuckle, as he noticed his hands. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No."

"Then why the scary face? You look like you've seen Saitou or something." Sano guessed, his own eyes beginning to narrow as he wondered what was up. "He hasn't been by here . . . Has he?"

"No."

_Sigh_—"Then what's wrong?"

"No-thing."

"Nothing, huh? Well then I'm just gonna see Jou-chan real quick, see if she'll lend me some money till I get back on my feet, ok."

"No."

"It won't even take a minute."

"I said, **_no_**."

And oh, he could sense Sano's comprehension; his eyes narrowed, as something dangerous shifted between them.

"What did you just say?"

Nothing at all, it seemed as for a second, as his features became unreadable, Kenshin dropped his hand and turned just seconds before Kaoru entered the room.

"Kenshin," she rasped, rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes as she tried to fully wake up. "Where . . ." she trailed off, as she caught sight of Sano.

"Sano," she exclaimed, "When did you get back? I thought you were going to be gone for months or something?"

"I was . . . but I kinda changed my mind." He lied as he took in all of her pale-ghost like features. He frowned. "Are you all right?" He asked, beginning to take a step towards her when Kenshin's arm seem to materialize around hers, gently grasping her by the hand before leading her a few feet back, quietly whispering something he couldn't quite make out before allowing her to turn.

"The extra futon is still in Yahiko's room, if you want to stay Sano. We'll see you tomorrow, kay."

"Sure. I guess, good night, then."

"Goodnight," she bid back, pulling on Kenshin's hand until he stopped and did him the same, murmuring—"Goodnight," in a voice like shards of glass—waiting semi-patiently for him to retreat before returning his attention towards her once more. "You should get to bed," he told her as he released her hand and stepped away, Kaoru's head tilted ever slightly. Eyes narrowed as she tried to detect what was wrong.

"I think I've had enough sleep for one day, don't you? That is unless you've found a different way to administer that damn tea Dr. Genzai gave you?"

"Kaoru," he sighed, slightly shaking his head before turning his back and leading her towards her room.

"_What?_ Kenshin?" She gasped, surprised to hear her name without the honorific for a second before following. "Kenshin?"

"Aa," he murmured, taking a seat on the floor beside her futon as she hesitated underneath the doorway.

"Are you . . . all right? I mean with what happened, earlier?" She asked. Taking a seat beside him as dawn began to filter through the walls. "You don't . . . you're not going to leave, are you?"

"Kaoru . . ."

"Because you don't have to. It was self-defense and you couldn't see, there was blood in your eyes and he hit you. He would have killed you Kenshin. I - it was self-defense," she stressed. "You don't have to leave. You don't have to wonder off."

"I'm not going to."

"You're . . . What?"

"I don't think _I will_," he told her, watching her carefully as understanding, made her face pale even more. Her large blue eyes widening terribly before they began to fill with sudden tears, she tried to blink away.

"You're not . . . You're not him anymore." she insisted. "You're not him."

"I'm still me." He reasoned, as her hands fisted over her thighs. "I am who I've always been."

"But you're not—"

"—who you know," he interrupted. "But I'm still me. I'm not a stranger, I know who you are and that should be enough for you to want me . . . Here." He amended, as her eyes widened once more. "Kaoru if you're going to be uncomfortable. Then I'll go, this is you're home and—"

"Baka," she hissed, angrily wiping away at a few stray tears. "I never said . . . You can stay, of course. I don't want you go. This is where you belong."

"Then it settled." he told her, beginning to rise as she caught his hand.

"Wait," she halted, "Where are you going?"

"Outside, Saitou's on his way."

"But you're . . . You get angry and I—don't you think it's a bad idea, I mean should you be alone with him."

"I'm not going to kill him, if that's what you're asking, me."

"I didn't say that," she replied, still clutching at his hand as he looked down on her. "All I meant, I mean I'd feel better if I was there."

"Kaoru," he reasoned, bending down at eye level so he could speak to her. "This is between him and me. I don't need interference."

"Interference?" She echoed.

"Aa," he replied, brushing her bangs away from her face as her eyes widened. "Let go of my hand Kaoru. He's at the door."

"But . . ."

"I won't leave," he promised, gazing at her a moment longer as she released his hand.

"Don't let him make you angry."

"I won't," he promised, leaving the shoji open as he left the room. Wondering how long it would take her before she tried to sneak in on their conversation.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

It wasn't long or come as any kind of surprise, really, when he stepped out into the yard to find Saitou already seated on a back step, blowing a cloud of smoke as his ever-present smirk, chaffed against his nerves.

"What took you long?"

Ignoring him, Kenshin took a seat beside him. "What did you find out?"

"What, no hello? No thanks for the warning?"

"What did you find out?" Kenshin asked, as pale eyes followed the line of sun, Saitou shifted beside him.

"Well, aside from the fact that Kurama Kotetsu paid someone to . . . What's the word? Oh yes do away with you—nothing much really."

"Kurama?"

"Aa," he murmured, blowing a cloud smoke in his direction as Kenshin exhaled loudly. "He seemed to think, he owed you a favor. So like most of us," the Mibu smiled. "He seemed to think getting rid of your weakness was the best way to repay a debt. Wasn't that nice?"

"Is that all?"

"No . . ."

"Then what else," Kenshin asked, as the tension between them seemed to mount, Saitou only smiled, gripping his blade close by as Kenshin turned to look at him.

"Okada—that's who you killed," Saitou pointed out, "Had become a very busy bee." He mused. "He killed anybody you didn't seem to like as well as anyone near your woman."

"How?"

"What, you want details? Or you wanna see the bodies?"

Sighing, ever deeply in hopes of remaining calm, Kenshin responded with as simple, "No . . . Saitou. I want to know how he knew."

"—to kill everybody for you?" He guessed. "He was watching you. You're an idiot most of the time but I would have assumed, at some point, even you would have had to have felt him nearby."

And that was true—at some point, soon after waking from a nightmare or in between a small shifting in behavior, he had felt something close by but then the rurouni personality had been too strong for him to properly recall.

"Is it over?"

"I would assume so." Saitou said, rising from his place with only the flick of his cigar. "Everybody's dead and he did complete the agreement he had with Kurama, so . . ."

"Was he a Shinsen-gumi?"

"Are you implying something?"

"Aa," he replied, standing up as Saitou turned around. "How long have you know, who it was?"

A smile and rise in ki made Kenshin grip the hilt of his blade, "Not long Battousai. I only found out."

"You mean like three days ago?"

"I though you told Uramura you couldn't remember what'd happened." Saitou asked.

"That is not the discussion at hand." Kenshin growled. "You knew the other night, before Kaoru was attacked."

"I'd watch myself, if I were you." Saitou warned. "I'm not a liar and I won't hesitate to kill you, in front of your woman."

"Don't threatened me," Kenshin whispered, the edges of his hair fanning out with his rising ki. "Those days are over and you'd be dead before you're hand could reach that sword."

"Is that so?"

"Aa," he guaranteed. Watching him through narrowed golden eyes as the Mibu forced a smile.

"You're woman's coming."

"Then I suggest you leave."

"Oh? Don't tell me she doesn't like me." He taunted, smiling venomously, as Kenshin right hand fisted at his side.

"You've had your say, Saitou, now get out of here."

"Or what?"

"Saitou."

"I was just leaving anyways." He told him, narrow wolf like eyes honing in on Kaoru as she stepped out into the yard. "I hope you at least are thankful," he tossed, as he made his way to the gate. Kaoru's eyes like magnets on his back. "That good for nothing idiot would have never married you." He cajoled, throwing a hidden kunai at Kenshin as Kaoru gapped at him.

"I'll see you around Battousai."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Kaoru to nervously stare at Kenshin as he dropped the kunai aimed at his face, silently fuming, as despite his best efforts, he'd still gotten the best of him. Fucking Shinsen-gumi, he thought, as eyes like gold focused in on Kaoru.

"Didn't I tell you to go bed."

"What?"

Ok, so taking it out on her was not the best of ideas, he realized, as her ki spiked with murderous intent behind it, he blinked at her trembling form, perplexed to some extent by the fisting of her hands.

"_You are_ not _my father_ Kenshin."

"I didn't mean anything . . ."

"No, I know you never mean anything," she tossed back, looking like she would spit on him any moment now before turning around and stomping back inside. Loudly grumbling about stupid red headed man, as Kenshin wondered _why_ he couldn't ever catch a fucking break.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

She was on her futon, getting ready to go back to bed when he walked inside, blood aflame as he watched her dark-blue eyes open to meet his—her anger, oh, so visible in the brightness of her ki. "I need my rest," she ground out. "I wouldn't want you to have to resort to the tea again."

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because you're an idiot," she said, astonished that he could even ask. "Now, Go Away." _Echoes_

"Kaoru."

"Goodnight," she snapped, throwing the covers over her head as he exhaled a silent breath. Knowing he should know better as he ripped the blanket off her.

"Kaoru."

"What the hell is your problem, Kenshin? I'm not going to be afraid of you just cause you're not the rurouni anymore, now let go of my blanket." She snapped, yanking it out of his slack hand as he just, gazed at her. Somewhere deeply amazed, as he was angered.

"You're acting like a child." He began, only to have Kaoru uncover her face, her pale features becoming bright with anger.

"What the hell, do you want?"

That was the question, wasn't it? Why had he followed her inside, when he knew, more than anyone else just how deep her temper ran?

"We have to talk."

"About what," she sighed, temper coming under control as he took a seat beside her.

"About what happened?"

"Oh," she squeaked, deflating immediately as he continued to gaze at her.

"I can't remember everything that happened?" He revealed, watching her expression as it varied from surprise to worry.

"You mean tonight?"

"No," he whispered, as Kaoru met his gaze. "I mean over the last couple of months but yes, especially tonight."

"So my attack?"

"No, I was there for that." He said, watching her bite her lip as she tried to recall, something other than the fright she still harbored from the memory of those men.

"You didn't kill them."

"No, you were crying and however much I wanted to, I had to get you away."

"Oh . . ." she murmured, glancing briefly down at his blade before turning away. "I'm sorry." She whispered, blinking tears back again as he wondered what she meant. "It's always because of me—"

"**_No_**," he cut off. "It's always because of me, because of my mistakes and my inability to protect . . ." _What's **mine**_, he thought, watching her as she frowned at him. Still too young to understand him but not for lack of trying—"I could have prevented your attacks. "

"By what? Killing them?"

"Kaoru," he chided, surprised she would even dare throw that in his face.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just- I don't want you to ever feel like you need to regret anything to do with me."

_Koishii_, he thought, feeling a glimmer of warmth spread along his limbs at her tone of voice. "I don't regret anything to do with you," he carefully, said, watching her eyes fill with hope as his eyes paled ever slightly.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ 

ּ

ּ

ּ 

ּ

ּ

Wow. Two whole chapters. That's a best I must say, considering I have summer school and a summer job. So, chapter two, of course is longer than chapter one. Like all chapters should be, this runs to twenty pages and is the real, beginning of the story.

Now, while this story _is_ the continuation of _Echoes_, it can also stand alone, I will go through everything for those readers who have not—nor will ever read the prelude of this story. Like always, I will include the small notes, along with the occasional author's note.

A/N: Now like I previously said, this story begins four years from the day we left of. (I've added dates for your convenience, so no one should get lost.)

΅ ΅ ΅ ΅ ΅

Small Notes:

(Ch. 01) It's morning and after a night away . . . Kenshin wakes up to a totally different life. Time has passed, drastically it seems as four years have passed in the blink of an eye.

Shock, colors his thoughts as he realizes too many things in too short a time. The first of which, are Kaoru's state of dress and her sudden familiarity with him. Her reference and use of anata, setting alarms off in his head.

She's quick (You have to admit,) to realize that something's wrong with her beloved husband. Never did it occur to her that it might have been the return of the rurouni, which she hasn't seen for years. It's no wonder she collapses, though that alone, might not be the only reason.

Sano's sudden interruption, comes as a blessing as for Kaoru, who quickly takes advantage of the fact and runs away, evading Kenshin's question as he allows her a moment.

As Kaoru runs into the kitchen, not surprised to find Sano skulking around her pots and pans, he catches the distraught expression on her face, immediately asking her what was wrong.

But even as she reveals, what the problem is, he can't believe it until he hears it for himself. And then he knows, exactly what she meant, Kenshin has reverted like nobody ever though he would, Kaoru least of all.

Because it's harder for her of all, it's only natural that she cries at the sight of him; she has lost the love and security; it took Battousai time and effort to build. To have it stripped away beneath her feet, so suddenly would be reason enough for anyone to feel like sobbing and run away.

And as she does, both of the above, Kenshin and Sano can only stare after her in both confusion and sadness.

Because while Kenshin is confused, at the transpiring set of event as well as Kaoru's reactions, Sano knows what happened. And as he's the only one left, to give testimony. He will have tell Kenshin what happened.

He tells Kenshin so. When Kenshin retorts angrily, that he won't move until he's told what happened. It annoys Sano more than frightens or angers him—because the _rurouni_ never hurt anyone, so really, what there to be afraid of right?

Once in the room, Kenshin is bombarded by one shocking piece of news right after the other. He's Battousai (Or was for more then four years until he woke up that morning.) He's married, once more and now, he also has children. It's no wonder he faints. Poor Kenshin.

It's even sadder, when he comes out into the kitchen and is confronted by the fact, that the one place he had, the one place he could call home, is no longer his own. He-himself (as the rurouni) isn't even wanted.

It reason enough to get angry, as he stands out in the yard, wondering how she could prefer _him_, prefer (Battousai), of all people over the rurouni who did practically everything. (But love her as she wanted, it will come around to be said, as you continue to read the story.)

Still Kenshin has an inkling on how she might have been won over and as such, goes inside to find her; she's the only one who could answer his questions after all.

He is ever more surprised to find that he, of all people, can in fact, get jealous, which makes you wonder, just how much of Battousai, can really be gone if he's seeing undercurrents in simple gestures.

So he calls to her, in a voice, which will appease, if not comfort her a little, as he bids her to follow. And as expected, she does follow, because there is always that bit of hope, he will reveal what happened to have made him revert to the rurouni.

The conversation does not go as hoped by either side. As Kaoru begins to answer the first of his questions, Takeshi runs in, telling on his younger brother who's stolen his toy while beneath care of certain dark haired rooster. Kenshin is surprised and even more astounded to find, an immediate wonder like love for the little rascal running amuck.

His thoughts are interrupted, as Kaoru voices her main worry, which as one can only guess, is her fear of him leaving, now most of all, when they've finally built a family of their own. It is a little cold on Kenshin's part to even consider leaving them but in the end, he relents, if only she will tell him what happened.

Which after a few choice words from Kaoru and growling on both parts— Kaoru somewhat appeased, to find her husband might not be completely gone, begins the story from the exact moment we left off.

΅ ΅ ΅ ΅ ΅

(Ch. 02), begins on Saturday, August 9th, on the first anniversary of Enishi's Jinchuu. Which, Kenshin had been having trouble with since he decided he need space, from Kaoru specifically whom he felt completely weakened by in many regards. Distancing himself ever more as the days went by until ten days before the anniversary of Enishi's Jinchuu— which is where the previous story (_Echoes_) begins.

Now, Kaoru wakes up in the middle off the night to realize, he had drugged all the food in order to insure one way or another, she would be resting when he left. Very underhanded of him she thinks, as she stumbles out of her futon and out the door, finding whatever she can and putting it on as she runs out blindly in search of her stupid rurouni. And still she can't help but be astounded by the detail he put into getting away.

It is in anger then, that she searches several places before deciding to run into the rougher part of town. Not exactly where she would expect to find him but he is close, as we all know, he left Toushi's (That's Sano Favorite bar) only moments before the watchman's bell tolled one o'clock

It begins to rain as Kaoru approaches and where she is soon frozen by the sight of an unknown hitokiri swooping down on her beloved Kenshin. She is amazed by his speed but pays it little thought as Kenshin becomes trapped by the other hitokiri's blades, which she soon finds out are connect to him by chains—like he once described when he told his story of how he met Tomoe when he was still known as the Hitokiri Battousai.

Now, we know Kurama Kotetsu spoke of Kenshin's past as if he knew what had happened. Knowing this we can safely assume, he knew how Kenshin met Tomoe and in his quest to _help,_ Kenshin rid himself of his worst enemy, that being, the rurouni personality. He went to great lengths to find an hitokiri he could safely keep in town, watching him silently, and acting only when needed in order to draw Battousai out.

The re-enactment of The Rain of Blood, fits perfectly into his plans; slipping Kenshin a hallucinogen drug like opium into his drink before leaving, helping him along in other words, to further confuse him.

So when Kenshin fought, past and present blurred as one, acting on instincts he made have avoided a long time but which with the drugs help, were very clear and present at the time of the attack.

Kaoru's observation that it is because of her, that such things happen is not so far off, since it is the fear of loosing her, that which led Kenshin, knowing filtering Battousai's thoughts, to unthinkingly flip his blade and cut the other man in half. As he collapsed, breathe ragged and torn, he realizes at some point, and even though he'd thought her to be knocked out, Kaoru had awoken and watched him kill.

But even then, Kaoru is anything if not stubborn. And her love for him won't let her let him go, despite what he's done, or what he might be capable off. Kaoru's words halt him as she tells him, he can't leave her. "I know who you."

And that's enough; it seems to surprise Battousai for the time being, as his sword clatters to the floor, Kaoru practically runs to him. Because it becomes quiet apparent that something's wrong.

He tries to tell her what it is, when he soon falls victim to the drug, leaving Kaoru alone in the midst of pelting rain to cry over him and what happened.

Chief Uramura soon arrives though and it seems like all might not be lost. Saitou knew, somehow that Kenshin might be attacked and had sent him to fetch him. And though he arrives too late, it is declared Kenshin's not at fault. For one, Kaoru swears, two, everybody knows the rurouni would never do such a thing and third, probably the most important reason of all, Kenshin's problem (in lieu with the article and Kunii House Fire—see _Echoes_ for reference) has been declared a government problem. That is anything that affects Kenshin, the Ishin Shishi's top hitokiri, affects the government. It is in their best interest then to make the problem go away. And as the government's watchdog, Saitou does indeed make sure it goes away. (He lets Battousai do away with, the only way he knew to rid himself of tangible evidence.)

The problem now is, with the drug he was exposed to and the blow he took the head (which is what eventually made him pass out), he can't remember things clearly. Or more specifically, has large gaps in his immediate memory. There are things he can't remember, beginning with tonight as he reveals to Kaoru in the privacy of her chambers.

A perfect moment for other truths to come out as well, as he reveals himself to have always been just below the surface—more often in the last few days, since she was attacked (reference _Echoes_, Ch. 09).

It is both touching and disturbing to see the extent to which he'd go and protect her but which she also reveals is quite unnecessary. She doesn't ever want him to anything that which he might regret.

And to which he answers, anything having to do with her, he could never regret, and even thought it's just in his thoughts. This is the first time (in this story) which he refers to her as his, 'koishii.'

_Now I think everything else is or was quite self-explanatory. Saitou has revealed the reason for the attack and Uramura has reported Kenshin's lack of memory, everything else gathered has come from Kaoru's previous statement as well as what Saitou chose to reveal, so the case can be sealed_.

This brings us to the ends of chapter two. Now if you have any further questions or inquiries let me know, just be sure to include your email address in the review so I can get back to you.

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

Everybody else—thank you for reading. And please don't forget to review. All right. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, same as always, Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only and can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments you may contact me through this website or my own. 

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Part I: Phantoms & Reality

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Chapter Three

ּ

ּ

ּ

There was a starburst of pain, as her breath ceased and mind-numbing panic overwhelmed her, she shook her head. Both horrified and disgusted as she was caught from behind, hauled up tight against someone's body as another tried to tug her kimono open . . . And even then, as he touched her, touched her legs and arms, Kaoru couldn't _believe_ this was happening. It _just_ couldn't be happening she shrieked, kicking away the offending hand with enough strength to break his arm, struggling against their hold, when someone slapped her hard across the face. Knocking her back into someone else as she struggled to focus enough to see them but even that proved useless, as a hard blow to the back froze her mid scream, someone else kicked her in the ribs, forcing the air out of her lungs as they turned her over, righting her on her feet with unknown intent, when she screamed. Suddenly, letting out such a blood curling scream, they froze, momentarily stunned by her cry which died off . . . with a flash of red and a silver arch.

And still, Kaoru screamed, struggling against the nightmarish hold trying to bind her—when the echoes of Kenshin's voice _finally_ filtered through the fog . . . Coming awake with such clear-wide panic on her face, he pulled her close to him, whispering gentle words against her hair as she continued to cling to him and cry, eyes held tight against the overwhelming panic surfacing as he tried to pull away.

"Kaoru?"

"**_Wait._**" she pleaded, twisting the material of his gi in her hands until she brought him close to her. Warm puffs of air against his face as his eyes paled and shone. "Please—_don't go_." She begged, trying to hide her face in his arms as he sighed and let go, allowing her to wrest him down with her, as she hid in the folds of cloth between them. Curling keenly around his body's warmth until the dread of what'd happened—simmered below the surface once more, bleeding off into something like a nightmare she could almost, unthinkingly ignore . . . As she allowed the momentary comfort to envelope her, she fell asleep once more, buried beneath layers of warmth and blankets, he made sure covered them both; _worried_ as well as angered, as he recalled with detail the events of her attack. And though he knew, they'd only scared her, really. They had done enough to make him want to kill them.

Kaoru was afraid of being left alone now. Both in the dark and in her room—she could not fall asleep without him by her side. And though she'd momentarily forgotten both in the face of the night's events, he could not put off his duty of keeping watch. She needed him and in light of that, his reluctance to get close to her would have to be set aside. Little else mattered, if he could not keep her from harm and unlike the rurouni, whose personality had both failed to protect her and imprisoned him for so long—he would not stand aside and watch her suffer over something he could prevent. He would kill as much as he would die for her. And in the end that's all that should really matter, he thought, turning on his side before slowly pulling her towards him. Face unreadable, as she nuzzled him and sighed—an exchange of intertwined breath, he just as well ignored, determined to overlook certain things, when this close. Though, some things were easier said then done, he realized, as her hands coiled around the ends of his hair, he closed his eyes letting her tug him ever closer as the scent of her dispelled any other thoughts filtering through his mind.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

She awoke hours later, the sound of a winter's wind, lightly rasping against a near by wall, eyes heavy and dark, as she slowly blinked awake, ever ignorant in her sleepy haze—as she slowly rose and winced as she sat up. Her breath caught, eyes locked on an entirely different set, entirely too new and intense for her drowsed mind **not** to comprehend, as the vestiges of last night returned to her, she paled. Swallowing heavily as he stood, confused as he turned his back to her and headed for the shoji, a few steps away.

"I'll leave you to dress." He whispered, voice barely soft, masking the edges of his tone with something like assurance she could feel deep inside her bones before leaving her alone, confused beyond the measure of words as he exited without a backwards glance.

Struggling to understand—this distance he was creating when just the night before . . . Her brain worked overtime to provide her with the details failing her. Though distantly she might have understood now—it was something like trying to hold a handful of water in her hands, threads from an unfit slumber faded through, evaporating key event's of the actual dream before she could recall much more than she'd screamed. And maybe Kenshin had come in somewhere in between but . . . she pushed aside the need to remember as it threatened to reveal the nature of her dream.

Standing instead and walking a few feet away towards her trunk, towards a little pitcher and basin, she kneeled quietly in front of, careful to keep her thoughts a little blank as she poured water into the bowl and splashed it on her face. Forgetting for a moment the reminder to avert her eyes—as her reflection gazed back at her; Kaoru's hand hovered over the soap, fixated irrationally on the bruises on her face before she lathered up the soap and began to wash in earnest, rubbing the skin raw before she heard the consistent tapping against her shoji.

"Kaoru."

She spun, entirely surprised, she had not heard the door, unconsciously dropping the soap into the basin as Yahiko gazed at her with something akin to shock.

"I knocked . . ." He trailed off, eyes uncommonly wide as he gazed at her face.

"Kaoru."

She didn't think to turn away, eyes hauntingly flickering towards the opened door. "I . . . where's Kenshin?"

"He's talking with Dr. Genzai. Kaoru . . ." He gestured, motioning towards his face. "You're . . . You're bleeding."

And, _oh_, that was enough to snap her out of it. "I'm fine," she murmured, turning quickly away from Yahiko and opening her trunk. "I'm fine," she repeated. "But I do need to get dressed will you wait outside please."

"Kaoru?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine," he murmured, for once leaving without the name calling which in itself, spoke volumes of what he thought had happened she thought, frantically rummaging through her things until she found a small unscented box full of white powder.

Kenshin would notice and the old Kenshin might have even asked but this one . . . Kaoru cut off the thought, dabbing the forgotten towel by her basin before quickly padding her face dry and unceremoniously covering her face with the powdery substance. Quickly wiping off the excess with her hands as thoroughly as she could before picking up a small mirror she had always kept handy and dabbing a little of the ointment the doctor had left for the bruises the men had caused.

It wasn't until she had finished and was about to begin changing her clothes that she remembered Yahiko and the wide look in his eyes. She had to talk to him, she knew, she didn't want him thinking the worst. She was just . . . Just had a little bit of trouble coming back together this morning, that's all. She wasn't hurt beyond the few bruises and . . . She was fine, she thought. Hissing suddenly as her ribs protest the sudden movement she made as she picked up a clean kimono.

Kenshin, she remembered as she blinked a few rogue tears out of her eyes, would come into her room without knocking if he thought something was wrong. She had to hurry.

And that seemed more than enough incentive to get her past her pain, enough it seemed that she only winced now and again as she redressed the bandages on her ribs, eyes unseeing as she picked up a blue-red kimono, unfolding the neatly laid out package with hazardous movements that caused slight hisses of pain. As she bent over to pick up the fallen ribbon, she had seemed to miss before; there came an audible tap against the frame of her shoji a few feet away.

Pulling the old ribbon out of her hair, she walked towards the door, jerking it open immediately as Yahiko stepped back, his eyes going wide once more as they took her in a way that made her extremely nervous. "I'm fine." She told him, unconsciously wiping at her face, as he continued to gap at her.

"Come on," she commanded, smiling ever slightly as he continued to look at her without blinking. "Kenshin will worry . . ." And it's then she realized, _no one knew_—no one but her had had a chance to be alone with him. And—"Dr. Genzai . . ."

"Kaoru . . ."

Her hand tightened into a fist, wrinkling the smooth deep blue ribbon in her hand as she realized, he would tell Kenshin everything. And he would know, like he did everything else when it mattered to him, that those men had done a little more than frightened her. He would know. And just the thought, just the thought of him knowing and being disgusted was enough to set her feet moving, leaving Yahiko to follow behind her as she raced down the hall. Remembering belatedly the reason women did not run in these things.

"Kaoru . . ."

She almost tripped running head long into the doctor and nearly knocking him back with her weight when a steady hand pulled her back. Strength enough for two held her in place and brought her close before the doctor found his balance, laughing in great delight as Kaoru gazed from him to Kenshin; face carefully blank as she watched him warily trying to gauge his mood, when the doctor ruffled her bangs.

"I see your greeting for me hasn't changed," he murmured, showing fatherly amusement as Kaoru blushed, concluding from his mood . . . Her unreasonable reaction, was way off base, he wouldn't have said anything.

"Kaoru-chan?"

He loved her like his own; he wouldn't betray her to Kenshin. Though he had asked, she was sure he had asked. Dr. Genzai hadn't responded to him. He wouldn't respond to him. She should have remembered that. Kaoru no baka.

"Kaoru?" Dark edges and narrowed eyes, made her almost draw away.

"I'm fine," she countered, responding automatically to the flash of warning in Kenshin's tone. "I'm just . . . I was startled," and a half truth, she had found was much easier for her to mask, than an actual lie. As long she lowered her gaze and kept her head down, Kenshin believed.

"Gomen," the doctor apologized, looking little if sorry at all as he gazed fondly at her. "I hear Tae's brought you breakfast."

"Tae's here?"

"Aa," he smiled, taken in by her delight as a real smile crept across her face. "Come on," he encouraged, pulling her away with him a short distance before he encountered more than a little resistance. His own smile disappearing as he Kenshin's face lifted centimeters at a time and he at last realized what he'd could not put his finger on when they had spoken outside.

"You and Yahiko go ahead?"

And it was the choice of words, he realized, why he had not been able to pinpoint the difference. He had kept his back to him most of the time when they'd spoken but it had been his form of phrase, the lack of Sessha which should have tipped him off.

"Dr. Genzai—" She prompted, snapping him out of his thoughts, as he looked from him to her, Yahiko ran past him, the mention of food always tempting the boy.

"It's all right," she murmured, smiling at him reassuringly when he suddenly recognized the kimono as the package Kenshin had been brooding over the previous night.

"You'll be there shortly, won't you? Tae will be disappointed if you eat your breakfast cold." He pushed, watching Kenshin carefully as his words registered as something more than casual with the hitokiri.

"Yes," Kaoru assured, smiling softly and mostly for his benefit he was sure before grabbing Kenshin by the hand and leading him outside. Dark eyes worried as Kenshin glanced back, face unreadable and unyielding in the morning light.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

Her argument was flawed and though there existed few if valid reason's she could have brought up to make her point, his answer would have still remained the same. He could and would not concede, not to this. No matter how she implored him with her gaze, he would not sway. Ending the argument suddenly as he turned, stepping back inside the house as she followed quickly behind. Desperation clinging to her skin like the scent of flowers the rurouni had been so fond of.

"_I'll_ tell them." She murmured, stepping close to him as they entered the hall. "I - I can explain."

"Kaoru . . ."

"I have to. It's . . . I'm not making excuses . . ." She trailed off— "I'm just . . ."

"Making sure they accept me," he murmured, watching her carefully as she glanced away. "I don't need for you to defend me," he reminded, stepping close into her space until she looked at him. Dark blue fixed on his features with such intensity, he quickly drew away; masking his retreat with indifference and coldness she had little choice but to accept. As she exhaled, following him into the room with such anxiety, he turned back to make sure she didn't faint. Eyes ever watchful of her movements as they took their seat, glancing at him ever briefly before imploring him, asking him without words, to reconsider her request, appealing to his better sense and hoping he would concede; asking him to leave, so she could explain to them what'd happened and _why_, most importantly, he was not the same.

"Oi!" A distraction, crooked grin and spikes of unruly hair; "Jou-chan," he breathed, dark brown gaze eating up the sight of her until she briefly glanced at him, smiling weakly in his direction, before returning her gaze to Kenshin.

"What's going on?" He asked. Coming to stop suddenly as Kenshin leveled him with a glance.

"Kenshin," she warned, pulling on his sleeve suddenly until he had to look at her. Had to wonder when she'd moved and made her way into his space.

"Please don't . . ."

_Don't want_—he almost asked, watching her intently as Sano hovered somewhere close, all but forgotten as Kaoru looked at him. Eyes narrowing in thought as she tried to understand why he didn't pull away. Or why, it seemed, he didn't even blink as he returned her gaze.

"Please . . ."

"I won't leave," he interrupted, voice barely above a whisper as he drove home the point. "Not now—" Maybe, not ever. "I'm not leaving you alone."

And there were ways, she could have interpreted that, ways in which she could have looked into his distance and paling eyes and have understood the depths of things he didn't mean to reveal. But Kaoru was young and very new to the complexities of his mind. Blinking through confusion and frowning before a soft exhale decreed her defeat, returning to her seat a foot away, unhappiness coming between them more conveniently than Sano's presence, which Kenshin had not forgotten.

"I looked for you this morning." Sano started, hands in his pocket as he contemplated the color of his eyes. "You weren't in your room."

"What did you want?"

"A word—" He murmured, becoming serious suddenly as Kaoru's gaze sharpened; "Alone."

"After breakfast," Kenshin agreed, dismissing him it almost seemed when he turned his face away. Gaze flickering towards Kaoru for a second, before his expression turned distant and aloof, eyes settling on a pale lavender which made her gasp as he cast his gaze towards the floor, allowing his bangs to shield his eyes as the others began to enter the room.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

Surprise, confusion and maybe even fear, turned their expressions grave and hollow as it sunk in; the rurouni had lost. Kenshin . . . Couldn't or wouldn't for that matter, ever want to be the same. He was no longer split between indecision and a set of double thoughts. Neither that nor the promise he had once confided he had made as he turned to the rurouni and left Battousai behind.

Deserting him in a battle field, where he left his sword, bound and shut away by guilt and overwhelming regret. Isolated by years and years of loneliness, carved and hollowed out by perceptions, the rurouni later forced on Battousai as his own—ever careful to dissociate himself of the traits he found not to be safe before joining society anew. Distilled and weaker than he ought to have been, a part of Kenshin went to sleep, imprisoned by his will and the thought of never finding love, the rurouni closed himself off, traveling the land he had so bravely fought to save.

And now, when it all seemed to have ended, coming out of it like some sort of long twisted dream, Kenshin found himself at a loss, unsure of the reaction they expected when they looked at him. Face blank of his thoughts as he gazed right back, wondering why they forced him into the role of villain before he'd even said a word when all he'd done was woken up.

"So—" Looking a little uncomfortable, Yahiko rubbed his neck, eyes cast down briefly before glancing towards Kaoru, who's fear was so palpable, he could taste it on the back of his tongue—"Are we still calling him Kenshin?"

"Yes, of course." She assured, breathing out in relief as the others tried to smile. "Kenshin's still Kenshin just . . . A little different." She reassured, glancing briefly at him before returning her gaze towards the room.

"But . . ." Kaoru tensed, afraid they would reject him when she'd tried so hard for them to accept him. "His memory will come back, won't it?" Tae asked. Her question addressed more towards the doctor whose gaze was fixed firmly at the wall behind them.

"It's hard to tell." The doctor murmured, frowning ever slightly as he cast his eyes downwards, eyes intent on his cold breakfast as the others continued to gaze at him. "He was hit pretty hard."

"But he's been hit harder." Sano interrupted. "When he fought against ShiShio, he was knocked out hard."

"No," Kenshin interrupted, immediately causing everyone to turn, eyes riveted to his face as Kaoru's breathing grew just a little bit labored. "He only winded me."

"I would suppose—" The doctor continued—"That the memory loss is more a response to the trauma than to the actual hit to the head. That however does not mean it was not partially responsible. I must conclude a great deal of strength was behind the blow if it managed to knock him out."

"Yes," Kaoru breathed, eyes glossing over just a bit. "He . . . He made sure it was just like before . . . Before he delivered the final blow."

"I see," the doctor nodded, looking briefly at Kenshin before casting his eyes back on his breakfast, the others following suit did the same.

As an awkward silence descended on the group Kaoru continued to wait in tensed silence, spine stiff and unmovable as she awaited an objection to his presence but when none came, she rose, casting him an apprehensive smile as he rose after her.

She wanted and probably even needed time alone to herself. But until his senses came back to him, he couldn't trust to let her wonder off on her own. Though soon, as soon as he could feel her without being near her once more, he'd take the necessary steps to keep her away . . .

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

A light breeze through some trees and a distant call of birds filtered through the air, breaking up the silence between them as Kaoru awoke for the second time that day. Hair free of leaves she realized as she looked around, thinking Kenshin must have either cleared the spot or held her while she slept, as she spotted him a few feet away. She hoped for the latter, standing slowly as she saw him stiffen and turn.

Eyes like wild flowers in their unique shade of lavender, pale and shadowed with soft hints of gold, spread here and there around the irises. As she watched him watch her in return, she couldn't help but feel he wasn't completely lost to her, that the part which cared for her must have somehow not been lost.

"Kaoru?"

She knew she shouldn't love his voice, the color of his eyes or the way he'd upswept his hair. But he was still Kenshin and a part of her, the part that couldn't seem to completely dissociate him from the rurouni, couldn't help but be mesmerized by him.

"Did you want to go back?"

Yes. No. She didn't know. It was simply easier to shake her head and come stand besides him, overlooking the water in the river as another wind drifted through, tousling her hair in a way that made her shiver and cold, eyes a deep blue as she considered what to do. Now that she knew they wouldn't reject him and that he'd stay, most likely. She didn't know what to do. She was pretty sure he wouldn't be doing laundry or even going into the kitchen for that matter—but as to _what _he did intent to do, she didn't begin to have a clue.

"Kaoru?"

"I want to go into to town for a bit." She murmured, feeling suddenly shy. "I bought you something a couple of weeks ago but I . . . I didn't know if you'd take it."

She waited and waited for him to say something, anything. But he remained silent watching her in a way, that made her very self aware. As he continued to stare at her, she smiled, briefly before turning around, fixing her hair along the way as they made their way back onto the road.

Silent as a shadow besides her until they reached the little stand where she bought her kimono and she remembered suddenly that in her haste, she'd put it on. Kaoru no baka! Honestly, no wonder they'd all stared at her like she was nuts. The color was very vivid and she had hoped to wear it on the day the Westerner's liked to celebrate their new years. But now—Baka, she thought. Baka. Baka. _Baka_!

"Kaoru?"

She glanced up, eyes refocusing on his face as he pointed to the side.

"Oh—" she looked away, feeling the blush creep up on her cheeks as she spotted Mica. Returning her wave hello, "Wait for me here," she instructed, briefly glancing at him to make sure he understood before she followed her inside the little store.

Emerging moments later with a package safely tucked under her arm. A large smile stretching her face as a light blush spread across her cheeks. "It isn't the same color I had bought but I think you will like it better," she stated, extending him the package under her arms, as he gazed at it a long time before finally taking it into his arms.

An unreadable expression crossing his features as he bowed slightly in thanks, words unhindered by his past as he turned his back towards the crowd and pulled her by the hand, "Let's go home." He murmured, eyes scanning the people walking past them as he led her away from the crowded street.

Giving her the tiniest bit of hope that Kenshin, for all his coldness and sudden distance, was not so indifferent after all and maybe, maybe if she proved herself worthy, he might see her as something other than someone to protect.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

They were all outside the dojo, talking and waiting, in what appeared to be merriment when they approached—though despite the peaceful appearance, his keener sense of danger began to scream. Warning him to stop and back away, quickly before they noticed or could be forced to become involved. But Kaoru, who must have sensed his hesitation besides him, squeezed his hand and he realized that through out the walk, he had never let her go.

"Oi!" Sano screamed, waving them over while holding something in his hand.

It said something about his state of mind when rather then get annoyed by Sano's beckoning call; he felt a tremor of unease begin to coil around his thoughts.

"We got a telegram from the weasel," the ex-gangster smirked. "Her and the icicle want us to come for a visit."

"A visit," Kaoru squealed, running away from Kenshin as he reluctantly let her go. "Let me see that," she said, ripping the letter out of Sano's hand as he glared at her.

"You could've just asked for it." He barked, beginning to take a step towards her when Kenshin grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't," he warned, pulling him away and roughly aside as Sano gaped at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled, angrily rubbing at his neck as Kenshin stared him down. "There's something in there for you," he snapped, pointing at the letters as Kaoru looked up.

"What? Where?"

"One those is for Kenshin," Sano snapped, tossing her an annoyed look as she shuffled through the letters. "You might want to stop her," he told Kenshin, watching in wide-eyed amusement as she began to read something that quickly vanished from her hand.

"Ken_shin!_"

"Let's go," he told Sano, ignoring her angry rant as they disappeared down the road, the newly arrived letter safely tucked into his gi. As her ki began to flare, the others amusement registered along his senses even from a distance, he could feel them standing close to her. "What happened?"

Sano sighed. "Aoshi wants you to look in on something. He wouldn't go into detail in the letter but he stressed you come, you know how he is." He paused, expression growing serious as Kenshin turned. "I saw Enishi." He murmured, giving off anxiety in waves. "I was in Maebashi, getting ready to crash for the night when I saw him."

"And?" He was careful to control his reaction, no outward signs of vulnerability or even the tiniest shift in ki but Sano knew him best it seemed as he threw out his hands.

"What the fuck kind of answer is that? I cut my trip short to come back and warn you and that's all you're going to say—_and_, like it doesn't matter? What the fuck!"

"What do you want me to say?" Kenshin replied; emotions easily kept in check as Sano circled back and forth.

"I don't know but—_and_—isn't it. Che! I thought you'd worry or get pissed or something but this—" he gestured wildly, "Isn't it."

"What was he doing?"

"Buying supplies."

"You followed him?"

"Of course!"

"And you don't think he sensed you?"

"He's not a real Samurai?" Sano defended. "He doesn't know how?"

That might be the case. But Enishi was anything but stupid. "Where was he going?"

"Nagoya . . . That's close."

"Not to here."

"But to Aoshi."

"Aa," he agreed, turning around again as he headed further off the road. His senses ricocheting back to Kaoru and the others as he gained a little distance.

"Are we going?"

"Kaoru will want to go." He reasoned.

"So that's a yes?"

"Aa."

"So . . . Now that that's out of the way—" Sano trailed off, mouth curving into a slow easy smile. "Where'd you go?"

"Sano . . ."

"Oh come on," Sano wheedled, "You got to tell me something."

"Leave it alone."

"But I've always wondered . . ."

"Sano."

"Is this really who you are?"

And _that_ was not what he was expecting to be asked. Though what could he say, how could he even answer that when he-himself all but barely knew.

"The rurouni . . . He wasn't really you, was it?" Sano continued, eyes distant on the horizon as Kenshin continued to remain silent. "That was just a mask, a necessity probably you were once forced to bare . . . to deal with the changes and all . . . Like Kaoru said . . ." He trailed off, turning around as he noticed Kenshin had come to pause.

"Said?"

"Said," Sano clarified. "She used to think you were one person, two halves of the same coin. But now . . ." He shrugged his shoulders. "She's confused I think like the rest of us . . ."

"Why?"

"Well because you hate the rurouni," Sano murmured, dark brown eyes keen on Kenshin's face as he remained silent. "Don't you?"

And in the silence that followed them, as Kenshin turned and tried his best to ignore him, the wind caught tendrils of his mane, swinging them high up in the air before allowing them to ease back down; Kenshin's back turned to Sano as he regarded something distant and unseen; the echoes of his; "_Yes_," brining calmness to the wind.

"Now _leave it _alone," Kenshin warned, as he focused on the clearing up ahead. Sano's amused façade failed to stay intact, wavering ever briefly when he noticed light golden eyes closing against the sun, expression hard to read, as he inhaled the surrounding scents of winter's swift approach.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

All right people I'm back. Posting a twenty seven page, second version, Ch. 3 much better I think then the first one I wrote. I do hope you all enjoy it. It's not too bad a cliff hanger, I think but not quite as exciting as I would have liked it either. I want action, angst, someone to kick the bucket or least a kiss damn it! Someone needs to second the motion, I say Aye. Aye! Let the next chapter, sweep you of your feet but until then I hope this holds you over.

΅ ΅ ΅ ΅ ΅

A/U: Well just a reminder, for those screaming, '_OOC _and _Kenshin would never do that_,' may I just say, this is not Rurouni-Kenshin. This is Battousai. I do hope you remember that as we move further through the chapters, his character (that's Battousai for all those following along) will have to develop like the rurouni did through out the anime, seeing as he was forced away at the end of the ova . . . He now needs a chance to grown, all right. Now . . .

΅ ΅ ΅ ΅ ΅

Small Notes: We start at the edges of a dream, going through the appalling details of her attack as she's forced to relive her nightmare, fighting against the faceless men who attacked her a few days back (_Echoes_, Ch. 9). Now as expected, Kenshin is never far. And so it's easy for him to take her into his arms and shake her awake, waiting until his beckoning penetrates the fog.

As she starts awake, the hysteria she felt both then and now, so soon after her nightmare make her frightfully vulnerable and in that state, its only natural she cling to him for comfort, allowing his warmth and steady beat of his heart to lull her back to sleep.

It isn't strange or too far fetched too see, he is at times uncomforted by her closeness. Though when she is truly afraid, he seems to push aside his tittering decision to ignore her (in the romantic sense) so that he made comfort and care for her.

Ignoring the ways she feels, as he thinks only on how too sooth her. Still, he becomes angry as he recalls the details of her attack. Knowing full well that while they didn't actually finish what they'd started, they did come close. Frightening her to a level of insecurity he constantly has to watch, because of her attack, she's afraid of both the dark and being left alone. So he comforts and he coaxes until she feels safe enough to sleep.

It seems most peculiar, that while he has never admitted he loves her or even wants her. He is extremely protective, not to mention down right possessive of anything to do with Kaoru. All we have in terms of affection is a flitting word from the end of the last chapter as he refers to her as _koishii _. . .

Now as she awakes, he rises, leaving her in a complete state of confusion as he leaves without a backwards glance, explaining neither his presence nor her dream, which as it happens, Kaoru's mind ignores, refusing to recall details which might make real again.

And so she moves almost automatically in walking through the room and splashing her face, forgetting once to look away, as she catches sight of her reflection. Kaoru begins to scrub, trying to clean in a way that rubs her raw. And still she continues, rubbing and rubbing as someone knocks, opening her wounds, she realizes when it's pointed out to her by Yahiko, whom she thinks might assume the worst, at what she might have suffered at the hands of those men. As she bid him space, she quickly begins to cover up the act of her distraction; using rice powder to cover up the pinkness on her face in as much as she can before adding ointment to her wounds to keep them from bleeding more than they already have. Masking more than just her wounds, as she changes and leaves the room, Kaoru hides the emotional toll; the last few weeks have caused her.

She changes into the new kimono without even thinking, ignoring the appraising looks she gets, as it suddenly occurs to her that _Kenshin_ alone with Dr. Genzai might force him to tell that which Kaoru had been afraid to reveal. And so she runs, ignoring Yahiko who trails behind her and down the hall—it seems only to run into the doctor, whose mood brightens when he sees she has finally woken up.

As they interact, it becomes clear to the older man that something just isn't right. Kenshin's eyes are light which on Kenshin may have revealed a few times. Still, its more than that the doctor feels, as Kenshin's hold on Kaoru becomes unyielding, the doctor becomes suspicious. Because his words, though meant to hurry them along, in hopes that he not question her anymore on her attack—register with Kenshin in every way he meant and none of what it might have sounded like. It's written on his face, in the coldness and blankness of his gaze as they head out into the yard, the doctor has little choice but to return to the others, while they have their chat. Though argument, is probably the best way to describe it, as we them outside, Battousai's personality becomes ever more clear. Walking away from the conversation, he deems done. Though as Kaoru runs after him, afraid to hold his hand as they enter hall, she tells him, in that round about way she had always used with the rurouni that she will be the one to tell them.

And from there, you can see what the argument had been about. She wanted him to stay outside while she spoke to the others in the room, to tell them and explain it seems as to why the rurouni was gone and why Battousai now took his place. But Kenshin refused, undeterred by her anger or unhappiness at the situation. Mainly it seems because he doesn't see why she needs to defend his actions, when he did nothing wrong. So they will accept him or they won't. But it's _this_ which concerns her most, the fact that they might not. Because Kaoru alone feels that if he feels discomforted by murmurs or awkward glances, Kenshin as he is, will simply leave. The rurouni never really made any promises to her (Reference excludes the second set of OVA's). He is free to leave, as he once said he might have to do. And so, she can't help but be scared. The fact that they do, is a great relief.

And so soon after telling them, she is able to leave with a lighter heart. Kenshin trailing behind follows her out against his will. Because his senses, though sharp are not where he thinks they ought to be which he expects, if unconsciously to be at the level of his younger self.

As the scene changes, we see they somehow found their way outside. Kaoru having fallen asleep, wakes up near the river, Kenshin's presence only a few feet from where she'd slept, stiffens at her gaze. Turning as she approached him with some unreadable expression coloring his gaze.

And it's this, this uncertainty of closeness he seems reluctant to approach which give her hope, and she does hope, that somewhere in between the memories of who he was and who he never wishes to be again, that the part which cared for her, even if just as a friend, had somehow survived.

The first words out of his mouth are her name, voice smooth and tilting, more natural than the rurouni's placid tone which she can't help but think it's wrong. Because really, she should not be in love with the sound of his voice, the color of his eyes or anything else resembling the matter. Problem is, he's still Kenshin and for all her reluctance, she can't be anything but be kind, welcoming him into her heart even if she doesn't mean to.

It's in her nature to be sweet if temperamental at times, presenting him with a gift, as she would have done for someone else, touches him in a way he does not immediately reveal. But somehow mean more than he lets on because he takes her by the hand, leading her away from the crowded marketplace and back _home_. Without hesitation or fear of what someone might dare say.

The problem, as it turns out, begins when they approach the dojo, eyes focused on the congregating group ahead, make him slow his pace. Senses on high alert suddenly as Sano waves them over with something in his hand. And Kaoru, who he'd briefly forgotten, gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, reminding once more of attachment he can't ignore.

As they continue to walk, Sano's news of a letter arriving with invitation for them to come to and visit the Aoiya is greeted enthusiastically by Kaoru who he reluctantly lets go, eyes a pale hue as he stops Sano from attacking her. Seemingly uninterested as the ex-gangster reveals there's something in there for him to read alone.

Still he is prompted only, when Sano lets it slip, he should **not **let her read it—and only then does he take it, turning at her angry outburst, as he leads both Sano and himself away from the group. Senses keener than they've been in years, allow him the chance to step away. Knowing that Aoshi would only ever seek his help in something he could not or would not be capable of handling himself.

Either way, he asks Sano. Whose easy going banter, has not yet abandoned him. As he reveals part of the icicles' message, eyes full of mirth as he sees the similarities between two before suddenly becoming serious. Revealing what he had not been able to the night before, the reason for his return was to warn Kenshin, Enishi was not where he should have been.

And at this point it seems Kenshin's reaction might have been severe had he not been Battousai, whose control over his emotions had become iron clad, refusing to show anything even to a friend. It is only because they are friends, probably why Sano was able to get anything all, in ways of an answer, which in the ends doesn't reveal much in what he plans to do. Other than go to Kyoto because Kaoru wishes to go. No hint on what he plans to do or if he even considers Enishi anything like a threat now that he is no longer weak.

Because that is how he perceives his other self to have been, no matter that he is the same person or that at one point, he was of one thought. His previous weeks of restless, sleepless nights, on top of a high fever, he refused to take medicine for—weakened his psyche enough that when Kotetsu slipped something in his drink, his perceptions were easily skewed, the assassin coming down and nearly killing him and Kaoru pushed him enough to react as Kotetsu had hoped, falling in the trap set out for him in away that could not have failed—loosing himself along with memory in the fight that took the assassin's life.

Despite the serious of their conversion, Sano it seems can not be fazed for long, figuring if Kenshin's not worried then there's really no need to worry. As he changes topics, with a smile and amusement, he asks Kenshin where he went, easing him into an entirely different question Kenshin realizes until it's already been asked. Returning to a previously discussed topic (_Echoes_, Ch. 01)—he asks Kenshin what he had not been able to in front of the others earlier that morning. Asking him if this, if Battousai, is who he really was.

Kenshin's thoughts, as is no surprise, are not revealed as he remains silent, watching Sano with an unreadable expression until he reveals Kaoru's musings on his personality. Asking for clarification from Sano, who responds with vague confusion, being their unified state of mind.

When Kenshin asks, why? Sano does not hesitate to reveal they know he hates the rurouni—when he asks Kenshin if it's true, Kenshin turns away, seemingly distant, as he responds after a long pause, whispering, 'Yes.' As Kenshin's warning that he leave it alone now comes loud and clear in the change of color in Kenshin's eyes, Sano falters. Growing quiet as Kenshin closes his eyes, keeping his thoughts to himself as the sun begins to set and Kaoru and the others begin to get dinner done.

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

And there you are people, nearly seven pages of summary and explanations for your convenience. I hope I caught it all but like always if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I'm just an email away all right.

ּ

Thank you for reading. And please, don't forget to review.


End file.
